


Faith, Trust & Pixie Dust

by heartchlin



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Disney, Drabbles, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Multi, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-11-24 02:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/629082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartchlin/pseuds/heartchlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura looks at him as if she's trying to decide whether he's feeling feverish or if he's just lost his damn mind.</p><p>Derek grabs the complimentary cap with the mouse ears on the counter and fits it onto his head without the faintest trace of a smile.</p><p>It's Laura who breaks first. She lets her spoon clatter against the rim of her bowl. </p><p>"Oh my god, you actually got a job at Disney World."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a series of drabbles and one shots and possibly more of our lovely pack working at Disney World! Human AU, in which all of the Hale family is still alive because this is going to be a big ball of fluff.

"I got a job and I have work today."

Laura looks at him as if she's trying to decide whether he's feeling feverish or if he's just lost his damn mind. Derek raises an eyebrow and snaps his employee name pin to the lapel of his blue polo shirt.

Laura narrows her eyes and slowly reaches for the milk carton, before pouring a splash into her cereal bowl and continuing to munch on her Fruity Pebbles.

Derek grabs the complimentary cap with the mouse ears on the counter and fits it onto his head without the faintest trace of a smile.

It's Laura who breaks first. She lets her spoon clatter against the rim of her bowl. 

"Oh my god, you actually got a job at Disney World," She says, sitting back. "You managed to get a job at the happiest place on earth - please tell me you at least grimaced during the interview process." Derek shoots a halfhearted glare, but he can't help it if his mouth turns up just a little.

"God, if you looked like that, I can only imagine how they've lowered their standards over the years," Laura shakes her head, but there's a tilt to her lips that tells Derek she's only kidding, and that she's happy for him. When she'd dragged him with her out of Beacon Hills, across the country and all the way to Florida, Derek wasn't sure what to expect.

He definitely hadn't foreseen himself applying to Disney, nor actually getting a job there.

"Shut up."

"No way. Have you told mom and dad about this? Mom is going to flip."

"Don't you dare." He growls.

Laura flashes him a smile, because she's definitely already sent out the mass text.

"I hate you."

"Learn to love it, Derek. You're going to be around kids 99% of the time, and they're not all going to be as lovable as me."

Derek chucks his hat at her. He sure hopes not.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time Derek sees Stiles, he thinks he's a slightly deranged teenager with a Disney obsession - because there is just no way the guy dressed as Peter Pan, running around Magic Kingdom like a madman, is over twenty-one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you that might have been interested in these drabbles and such once upon a time, I'm so sorry for the month long wait! Life has been hectic.

The first time Derek sees Stiles, he thinks he's a slightly deranged teenager with a Disney obsession - because there is just no way the guy dressed as Peter Pan, running around Magic Kingdom like a madman, is over twenty-one.

Despite that, Derek can't help but appreciate his ass in those tights. He's not blind, but he does feel more than a little guilty for even going there. Laura would laugh until she died if she knew, so Derek dutifully puts it all out of his mind until the day that information becomes relevant again.

* * *

"Hey, could you - oh, you're not - well, would you mind, you know, just help a guy out here?"

Derek startles. He didn't even see the guy in the pair of ridiculous green tights enter the locker room, and - oh. That's the kid that's been chasing little kids around the park - the one who does actually work here, imagine that.

In retrospect, he supposes there aren't many people who would willingly run crazy through hot, sweaty streets and deal with equally hot and sweaty kids - at least, not without pay.

As Derek helps who he learns is Stiles (he's sure the guy gets it a lot, but what the hell kind of name is that?) out of his sticky, slushie stained shirt, Derek also learns Stiles is one of the few who would.

He watches the way Stiles lights up like a Christmas tree, waxing poetic about the countless kids he meets, the sweet and hilarious things they say, the amused and slightly embarrassed faces of their parents, and all the exercise he gets paid decent money to do.

He's reminded of why he even bothered to apply for this job, because as cheesy as it sounds, Derek wants that too. He wants to make other people happy, to show them the sort of kindness unexpected of strangers.

Derek listens as Stiles tells him about his day, and it's as though they've known each other for more than twenty minutes by the time he turns to Derek and asks him if he'd like to check out the line for the Pirates of the Caribbean ride, because that is the quickest way for anyone to get Derek to like them, and like Stiles he most definitely does.

Laura would definitely laugh and cry simultaneously like she somehow does whenever she pops in The Notebook. And laugh Laura does when Derek can't seem to stop waxing poetic about Stiles and how awesome the Pirates of the Caribbean ride is now, like never before.


End file.
